


Hot streak

by Something_Or_Another



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Paint, Gen, Humiliation, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Or_Another/pseuds/Something_Or_Another
Summary: Harriet goes out for a run
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hot streak

The city of Mantle wasn't the most exciting of towns. With the floating capital of Atlas above them a dark cloud constantly hung over their heads, dimming both the light and the spirits of those down below. One of the few things that could brighten up the town was their local speedster.

Harriet Bree was racing down the streets, a blur of brown, white and blue, crackling energy rolling off her. The people waved and smiled as she carefully weaved between the crowds. Ahead someone knocked over a trashcan and left it in her path. "Too easy!" She calls as she hurdles the can, the small group that had set up the obstacle cheering as she lands and keeps moving, never stopping long enough for anyone to actually see her.

She had to keep moving at top speed if she slowed down someone might realize that, besides her shoes, her clothes were painted on.

She continues to race down the street, heart pounding from more than just the exertion. "Fuck, so close. Did I slow down too much on the landing? Did they see?" She asks herself, mind racing with the possibilities. She wasn't the best artist, if anyone actually got a look they'd know how sloppy her lines were.

She shook her head clear of the increasingly lewd thoughts in time to see the street didn't Continue straight but instead took a sharp turn to the right. The hardest turns for Harriet to make. She ran the different options she had through her mind. The easy Option was just slowing down to easily turn, no risk of falling, but there were people there, several who no doubt would be able to tell she had nothing on except a thin layer of paint, and the thought of all those people seeing her nude body was almost enough to get her to stop running altogether. She swallowed and decided to go for the harder option.

As she got closer to the corner she prepared herself and took a leap at the post, grabbing it tightly, using her momentum to swing around it, letting go and sending herself down the street. She rolls as she land and pops up running again, losing only a little speed, the bystanders cheering.

Once again her heart was pounding, though not so much from the excitement of running through the streets naked. This time it was because of the moment she had been excitedly dreading, she had to take a break. 

She quickly scanned the blur of buildings, trying to find a good spot to stop. Spotting an alley up ahead with no one nearby. She turns and dashes in, just in time for her semblance to drop, leaving her panting and sweating despite the frigid air around her. Drops of sweat ran down her body, causing the cheap paint she wore to smear “I need to… get the waterproof stuff” She pants, wiping the sweat from her forehead, shivering a little as the cold started to set in

But she knew she wouldn’t, she couldn’t. After her first run when she realized the paint ran as fast as she did, she couldn’t stop using it. The fear of knowing it could be wiped away with even the lightest touch, exposing her bare mocha skin beneath, left her knees weak and her core soaked. 

Speaking of her core, Harriet swallowed softly as she spread her legs to check her smooth center. The paint was all but gone, her inner thighs rubbed clean, her pink lips glistened with arousal, her clit was swollen, begging to be touched. She clenched her fist and fought the urge. As much as she wanted to soothe the burning lust in her core, she couldn’t, she’d end up wiping away all that paint leaving her bare crotch fully exposed the whole way back and that...The thought rolled around in her lust-filled mind as she bit her lip…was a bad idea, definitely a bad idea.

Shaking the lustful thoughts from her mind she stands up straight, preparing her sprint back to her apartment where she could lock herself away with her favorite toy. She turns and gets down into her sprinter’s stance, but a sight in front of her puts fire in her face and ice in her feet. On the dumpster she had been resting behind were two almost perfect blue ovals. She jumps up and looks behind her to confirm her fear. She had accidentally leaned up against the dumpster, wiping away most of the paint on her ass. Leaving her brown cheeks exposed to anyone who looked.

Harriet let out a small whine as she covered her cheeks like someone was watching, squatting down into a ball in panic. As she thought of the task ahead her heartbeat quickened, a pit formed in her stomach, and she could feel her core heating up. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, it would be easy, she’s done it before, several times in fact….But never with her ass exposed! 

“Come on Harriet you got this, just like any run, don’t fall” She says pumping herself up as she stands again “it’s just a little patch no ones gonna...w-were my knees always white?” she looked down at herself and saw something worse than her rear being exposed, her chest being exposed. The white paint that used to cover her stomach and modest breasts had been wiped off on to her knees, leaving two brown streaks from her stomach to just below her stiff nipples. “Th-that might be a problem” 

She lets out an internal scream, cursing herself for choosing to indulge in this stupid...hot...dumb... exhilarating kink. Lewd thoughts of what might happen if someone saw through her failing disguise slowly filled her mind, her knees growing weaker by the second. _“F-fuck I can’t run like this, I-I’ll trip every other step. B-but if I...take care of things I’ll wipe away more paint…”_ She carefully weighed her options, run home horny as hell and risk making a mistake, or release the pressure here, where someone might see her, and wipe away more paint…

She sits on her butt and pulls her knees up and to the side. “Alright, Harriet, nice and fast, your specialty” She mutters as pauses, her quivering fingers over her damp folds, the paint already running with her arousal. Finally, she slowly slides two fingers into her core, already curling her toes and gripping at the ground. “D-damn I was sensitive” She moans softly, she pushes down to her knuckles, wriggling her digits, rubbing her sensitive walls. Harriet had to bite down hard on her lip, holding back her moans, not wanting to risk drawing any more attention to herself.

Steadily she starts to pump her fingers in and out of her core, rubbing her aching walls with the pads of her fingers, soft moans escaping her lips. She squeezes her eyes shut as she caresses her walls, biting her lip as she prepares for her favorite part. While one hand pumped away, her other snaked between her legs, where her sensitive clit stood, hard and begging for attention. With a couple of deep breaths, she pinched her clit between two fingers, an intense wave of pleasure coursed through her body, her moan so loud anyone nearby could have heard, even with her mouth closed.

Her body shook with pleasure as her hips rolled with her fingers, she could barely contain her moans behind her lips. She rolls her sensitive bud in her fingers and rubs it hard before the building pressure in her core finally explodes, a torrent of warm juices wash over her hand, leaving a sizable puddle between her legs. She pants as she goes to pull her hands away, but the urge came back almost immediately. “O-one more wouldn’t hurt” She says panting, mind filled with lust and cravings.

She pinched her clit hard, letting out another throaty moan, barely keeping it down, before plunging two more fingers into her core, using her speed to pound away at her still sensitive walls. Her legs kicked at the ground as she kept going, her normal after run session never being this good.

She could feel her next climax building fast, the pressure building, her mind addled with the Intense pleasure. She was even aware that her mouth had slipped open and she her moans were going unabided. Her toes curled and her thighs squeezed together as a second wave of femcum soaked her hand, adding to the puddle before her.

She laid back, her body limp as her heart pounded, the sense of relief was quickly overshadowed though. Two Should have been enough, but one more wouldn't hurt. 

She slipped her hands back between her legs, one rolls and plays with her sensitive clit, while her other went to caress her core again. She winces as she touches her walls again, sore from her speedy fingers.

Without thinking she pulled her fingers from her aching core and squeezed her stiff tit, not caring about the paint anymore, only caring about cumming again. She rolled the sensitive bud under her thumb as she pinched and stroked her clit. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body, her mouth hung open as she moaned out loud. She couldn't focus on anything more than just her fingers working away at her body, bringing her to another mind shattering orgasm.

Finally she falls back on the ground, panting, eyes glazed over, body spent. Most of the paint on her breast had been wiped away as well as all of her covering on her crotch. But she didn't care, she just laid in a careless bliss behind the dumpster.

Her rest was cut short though as she heard the last thing she'd ever want to, People's voices. 

She jumped to her feet and crouched low, Peering over the dumpster to see two guys walking down the alley talking. "I'm telling you dude, I heard something down here"

"Why would anyone be down- Harriet?"

_"Crap"_ "oh hey guys," she says staying behind the dumpster, giving a small wave, trying to hide just how naked and embarrassed she was.

"What are you doing down here? Thought you were out running?" 

"I um, saw a grimm down here, thought Id take care of it, you know my job" she says with a nervous laugh. "I-it probably hid during the last attack"

"Yeah, makes sense, thanks for all your work" the guys say before they turn back and leave the alley.

She lets out the breath she was holding, her knees giving out beneath her as she falls and whimpers. "Th-that was so close" she says trying to calm her heart, and the growing heat in her core. "N-no I need to get home, can't stay here" slowly she stands up, bracing herself on the dumpster. "I can have all the fun I want in my home,” she says shuddering as she waits for the guys to be long gone before getting down into her runner’s stance, The cold air blowing against her damp folds, reminding her once again of how naked she was, and how much she loved it. 

Taking a deep breath she charged her semblance, letting the energy spark around her before taking off, only getting three steps in before her knee buckled, her body still feeling the effects of three intense orgasms, one after the other. She was just able to recover, barely keeping herself from tumbling and rolling out into the street for all of mantle to see. 

She turns back onto the street and heads for her apartment, much more conscious of the people around her and the extra brown in her outfit that they could see. She swallows hard. But it should be easy, she made it this far no problem, the run home won't be any different.

Or at least she thought as she turned down the street that would have been the fastest way home only to see several police cars blocking the road with caution tape stretched across some barriers. Some officers stood in the road, shouting for her to stop, but she was already going to fast.

With only one, regrettable, option Harriet put on the brakes. She slides afros the ground falling on an aura protected rear and comes to a stop just before the officers. Only the briefest moment passes as they stare before Harriet jumps up and dashes off the way she came from, leaving the officers in a cloud of dust

"Dude, I think she has a rip in her shorts"

"What makes you say that?"

"I totally saw some pink under those shorts"

Harriet sprints away on her shakey legs, heart pounding harder than ever before. She needed to get home fast….or find another alley. She thought of all the options she had to get back home but as she Turned down every street there was always something blocking her way trucks, crowds, vendors. She was running out of options and energy. And to make matters worse, her body was enjoying every second of it.

The close calls with of being exposed to anyone she passed, the impending dread of running out of aura and semblance, Being stranded in the middle of Town with only her shoes. Each thing just drove her lust higher and higher, sending her into a shuddering mess.

After several agonizing minutes of searching she finally found a street clear enough for her to run on and that would take her to the side of town she needed. She starts down it, with every intention of setting a new record when a splash of water to the face takes her by surprise. She barely remains upright having lost most of her speed, but keeps coming, behind her she sees a disappointed guy who probably thought he tricked her up. 

But the more horrifying image was down, the water had caused the remaining paint to run, leaving just messy streaks on her body, not covering anything important. She couldn't even pretend to be clothed in public now. 

She could see it now, the headlines in the papers, ‘Ace-ops Harriet Bree caught nude in public’ ‘Fired from her job for being a slut’ ‘Forced to be public slut to survive’. The shame, humiliation, and fear she should feeling were all beaten out by the overwhelming lust she felt.

Her home was only a few blocks away, but she could feel her arousal running down her legs. She steeled herself, she couldn’t risk stopping again, she needed to get home. She made her choice and turned...right down another alley. “Can’t do it too weak” She ducks behind another another dumpster and before she even sits down her fingers are deep in her slit, her other hand pinching her clit and stroking it.

“Fuck!” she cries out as she falls back against the cold metal, her fingers pounding away at her soaked core as her body shook with ecstasy. “Fuck fuckfuckfuck” she added a third finger trying to bring herself over the edge as fast as possible but it still wasn’t enough, her body ached for more, she needed a dick.

She looked around for anything that might work, but there was nothing in the alley, nothing she was willing to use at least.

Groaning in frustration she gets back to her feet, barely able stand on her shaking legs. “Fuck I look like such a slut” She whimpers the thought not helping her body.

She took off again racing for her home, her mind barely able to focus enough to bring up her semblance. She was running now, nowhere near her normal speed, and nowhere near the speed she’d need to have an illusion of modesty. She urged herself faster, she needed to

Harriet speeds past a cafe, several patrons turn to wave at her, expecting to see the shame crackling blur of colors run past, all confused as they only notice a little blue and white, and almost all brown. “Most be a new uniform?” Someone suggests with a nonchalant shrug.

Up ahead she could see her safe haven, her home sat there waiting for her, ready to shelter her for the afternoon as she ravaged herself. A new thought occurred as she rapidly approached her home. Her door was locked. The key was under the mat. She would have to stop entirely to grab the key and unlock the door. All while completely naked.

She took a deep breath and and slid to stop before her steps, bounding up the steps and stopping before her doormat. She throws it to the side, staring down at the blank concrete.

Her key was not there. She had locked herself outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, posted on my phone at work, will edit it once I get home later


End file.
